Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS028
Treść Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Lekki, ciepły wiatr sprawiał, że podróż była naprawdę przyjemna. Nad głowami Cola, Lyry i Lucasa szybowały Jumpluffy, które wykorzystywały wiatr, aby się transportować. Wyglądały naprawdę pięknie. Dodatkowo co chwila przelatywały jeszcze Butterfree oraz Yanmy. Po chwili ujrzeli drewniany domek umiejscowiony tuż przy wyjściu z lasu. Cole, Lyra i Lucas zaciekawili się, co może robić dom na swoistym odludziu. Podeszli więc pod niego i teraz stało się od razu jasne, że to nie jest zwyczajny domek. Był to dom leśniczego. Jego konstrukcja składała się z ciężkich, obciosanych beli. Lyra podeszła do drzwi. - Lyra, co ty robisz? - syknął do niej Cole - Jak to co? Szukam nowych wyzwań - powiedziała rozbawiona po czym zapukała do drzwi chatki. Usłyszeli ciężkie kroki, a po chwili ktoś otworzył drzwi. Spodziewali się jakiegoś nieco strasznego mężczyzny, jednak ten wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w zielony uniform. - Witajcie, co sprowadza was do mojej chaty? - zapytał uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. - Myyy, chcieliśmy pana po prostu odwiedzić - powiedziała Lyra niepewnie. - Hmm, a my się znamy w ogóle? - zapytał zaciekawiony - Niee, ale możemy się poznać. Ja jestem Lyra, trenerka. A to mój kolega Cole, również trener i Lucas, koordynator. - Doskonale, a ja jestem Cliff i jestem tutejszym Leśniczym. Zapraszam - powiedział, a Cole, Lyra i Lucas weszli do środka. Na kanapie siedział jakiś pokemon nieznany Colowi. Gdy ich zobaczył, zerwał się na równe nogi. - Primeape spokojnie - powiedział Cliff, a Primeape usiadł na kanapie. Cole wyjął pokedex. Primeape - pokemon walczący. Jeżeli nawiążesz kontakt wzrokowy z Mankey, a ten ewoluuje, to będzie cię on ścigał do końca życia. Cliff zaparzył im herbatkę i po chwili rozmawiali o jego pracy. Dowiedzieli się, że czuwa nad porządkiem w lesie, stara się rozwiązywać konflikty oraz zapewnia pożywienie pokemonom w zimie. Natomiast jego dzisiejszym zadaniem jest czuwanie nad stadem Victribelli, które niestety musiało opuścić swoją dawną lokalizację, ze względu na to, że osiedliły się tam Machoke. Cole siedział nieco jak na tureckim kazaniu, bo nie wiedział o jakie pokemony im chodzi. W końcu Cliff zaproponował im, żeby poszli za nim. Udali się na dawne miejsce zamieszkania Victribelli, gdzie były Machoke. Machoke - Pokémon supersilny typu walczącego. Ewoluuje z Machopa. Machoke'i są bardzo silne i mogą podnosić duże ciężary jednym palcem. Noszą też kontrolujący moc pas do kontroli ich niepowstrzymanej siły. Długo tam nie zawitali, ponieważ Cliff bał się, że Machoke wyczują obecność ludzi. Victribelle natomiast znajdowały się niedaleko domu Cliffa. Victreebel - Pokémon trawiasto - trujący. Ewoluuje z Weepinbella poprzez kamień liścia. Victribelle uwalniają słodki zapach ze swojego ciała w kształcie dzwonecznika, przez co zwabiają do siebie owady, a tam trawią je. - Bellsprout, pokaż się i zobacz swoich przyjaciół! - krzyknął Lucas. Bellsprout gdy pojawił się nie wierzył własnym oczom. Bardzo się cieszył z zobaczenia tylu pokemonów z jego gatunku. Lucas zauważył, że Bellsprout patrzył się na pewną Victribell z rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Bellsprout, idź do niej zagadać - powiedział Lucas po czym popchnął go nieco do przodu. Bellsprout powędrował do Victribell, a cała grupa i Cliff obserwowali go. Bellsprout podszedł nieśmiało do Victibell z kwiatkiem, który zerwał po drodze i nieśmiało wyciągnął go w stronę Victribell. Victibell spojrzała na niego po czym upuściła mu na głowe bombę błotną, przez co Bellsprout był cały brudny, a kwiatek się złamał. Bellsproutowi zły stanęły w oczach, a po chwili uciekł wgłąb lasu. - Bellsprout, wracaj! - krzyknął Lucas po czym pobiegł za nim. Przedzierał się długo przez zarośla, ale po krótkim czasie odnalazł Bellsprouta. Siedział samotny na kamieniu, ucierając zły liściem. - Bellsprout, wiem że ci przykro. Ale to, że jesteś za mały po prostu dla Victribell nic nie znaczy! Jesteś naprawdę świetnym pokemonem! - powiedział Lucas, jednak to nie pomogło. Bellsprout zaczął ponownie płakać po usłyszeniu słów "za mały". - No Belllsprout, płaczem nie zaimponujesz Victribell! - powiedział do niego Lucas. Te słowa dotarły do Bellsprouta. Wziął się w garść i zapłonął nagle dziką energią. - Chcesz trenować? - zapytał nieśmiało Lucas. Bellsprout potwierdził. - A więc dobrze. Ale wiesz co, wróćmy do domku Cliffa - powiedział Lucas po czym wziął Bellsprouta na ramię i razem udali się do swojego tymczasowego postoju. Za domem Cliffa znajdowała się spora polanka, na którą Lucas i Bellsprout udali się. Treningowi przypatrywał się Cole i Lyra, natomiast Cliff musiał zająć się Victribellami. - Dobrze Bellsprout, jeżeli chcesz się naprawdę wzmocnić musisz ćwiczyć z każdym z moich pokemonów. A więc, Eevee, Doduo, Chinchou i Paras, pokażcie się! - krzyknął Lucas. - Dobrze Bellsprout, naprzód! Użyj kwasu! - krzyknął Lucas - Natomiast ty Doduo i Eevee uniknijcie tego ataku! - A teraz Chinchou, elektryczny szok, Paras ostry liść! Bellsprout, uniknij ataków! - krzyknął Lucas. Bellsproutowi udało się uniknąć ostrych liści, jednak został trafiony przez Chinchou. - Bellsprout, odegraj się, dzikie pnącze! - atak ugodził mocno Chinchou. W tym czasie Eevee użył prędkości, a Bellsprout ponownie oberwał. - Bellsprout, zwiąż ich wszystkich! - krzyknął Lucas. Bellsprotowi perfekcyjnie wyszedł ten atak. Chinchou jednak użył elektrycznego szoku, który pnączem powędrował do Bellsprouta, ale jednocześnie uszkodził wszystkie pokemony Lucasa. Bellsprout puścił ich. Doduo użył dziobania, przez co Bellsprout robił się coraz słabszy. Strzelił jeszcze raz kwasem i trafił w Chinchou, który stał się niezdolny do walki. Paras użył jednak ostrego liścia, który trafił w Bellsprouta. Eevee wykończył go wyładowaniem. Bellsprout leżał przez chwilę nieprzytomny, ale za chwilę podniósł się gotowy do kolejnej walki. Był strasznie zdeterminowany. Trening trwał, a dochodziła już północ. Bellsprout ledwo stał na nogach, jednak nie poddawał się. Wszyscy poszli już spać, a na arenie pozostali tylko Bellsprout, Lucas i Doduo. - Doduo użyj dziobania, Bellsprout kwas! - krzyknął Lucas. Bellsprout już nie miał siły, aby wykonać atak. Oberwał od Doduo i długo się nie podnosił. Nie był jednak niezdolny do walki. Gdy nagle, zaczął świecić jasnym światłem. Bellsprout rozpoczął ewolucję! - Weppin, Weppinbell - powiedział nowy pokemon. Lucas wyjął z kieszeni swój pokedex. Weepinbell - Pokémon trawiasto - trujący. Ewoluuje z Bellsprouta, a w Victreebela poprzez kamień liścia. Weepinbell przypomina żółty dzbanecznik. Ma zielone liście służące mu jako ręce. - Świetnie, nareszcie ewoluowałeś! - krzyknął Lucas po czym uścisnął pokemona - wiesz co, skoro tak, to może już pójdziemy spać. Co ty na to? Jutro czeka cię przecież wielki dzień! - powiedział Lucas po czym razem udali się do domku Cliffa. Noc upłynęła bardzo szybko i jeszcze nie zdołali dobrze zasnąć, kiedy zaczął wstawać świt. Lucas i Weppinbell wstali wcześniej, ponieważ chcieli z samego rana pójść do Victribell. Lucas był bardzo ciekawy jak potoczą się losy jego pokemona w sprawach damsko-męskich. - No idź, śmiało - powiedział Lucas do Wepinbella, kiedy zobaczyli Victibell. Wepinbell udał się do niej tym razem z bukietem kwiatów. Podszedł nieśmiało i coś do niej powiedział. Ta jednak zachowała się tak jak wczoraj, nie zostawiając na Wepinbellu suchej gałązki. Weppinbell spojrzał się mściwie w stronę Lucasa i uciekł do lasu, a gdy ten próbował za nim pobiec, zaatakował go kwasem. Gdy Lucas się odwrócił zobaczył, że Zespół R pakował Victibelle do wielkiej klatki uwieszonej na ich balonie w kształcie Shuckle. - Zespole R, jesteście nikczemni! - powiedział do nich Lucas - Nikczemność, to nasze drugie ja. - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Shuckle, i o to chodzi! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - To fakt! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. - Żegnam głąbie - powiedziała Cassidy wpychając ostatniego Victibella. - Seel, ciemna mgła! - krzyknęła - Weppinbell, pomóż mi! - krzyknął Lucas. Coś przeleciało nad jego głową. Nie był to Weppinbell, tylko Noctowl Cola! - Lucas, trzymaj się! - krzyknął Cole do niego - Noctowl, powietrzne cięcie na klatkę! - krzyknął Cole, zdarzyło się jednak coś, czego nie przewidzieli. Noctowl odbił się tylko od klatki. - HAHAHAH. Ta klatka jest głąboodporna! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Magnemite pokaż się, elektryczny szok! - Noctowl upadł na ziemię. - Nieee, Noctowl!!! - krzyknął Cole. Lucas zaczął szukać w swojej torbie pokeballi, kiedy znalazł coś, co mogło mu teraz sporo pomóc. Ujrzał kamień liścia, który wygrał podczas zawodów w Violet. - Weppinbell, mam kamień liścia! - krzyknął Lucas. Weppinbell pojawił się błyskawicznie i porwał kamień. Ponownie oślepiło ich jasne światło. Wepinbell ewoluował w Victribella. Victribell Lucasa użył podwójnego uderzenia kantem. Klatka nie pękła. Zaatakował innym sposobem. Jego kolejnym atakiem było najprawdopodobniej siekanie, które przecięło klatkę, a Victribelle rozpoczęły masową ucieczkę. Victribell powiedział coś do nich wszystkich i nagle zaczęły ładować liść na swojej głowie, a po chwili otworzył się on i wystrzelił z niego jasny promień, który musiał być solarnym promieniem. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąął! - Gratuluję ci Victribell - powiedział Lucas ściskając mu liścia. Victribell wysłuchał pochwałę i szybko powędrował do swojej Victribell. Ta jednak ponownie odrzuciła jego propozycję. Lucas zauważył, że Victribell zawołała najprawdopodobniej swojego chłopaka. Victribell Lucasa był załamany. Lucas podszedł, aby go pocieszyć, jednak ten wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Lucas nie zamierzał się z nim sprzeczać, więc wezwał go go pokeballa. - Lucas, gratuluję ewolucji Bellsprouta, ale jednocześnie chyba nie najlepiej układają ci się z nim teraz stosunki. Myślisz, że się rozchmurzy? - zapytał go Cole. Lucas wzruszył ramionami. Udali się do domu Cliffa gdzie zabrali swoje bagaże. Cliff pomachał im na pożegnanie i schował się w swoim domku. Cole, Lyra i Lucas byli już bardzo niedaleko miasta Goldenrod. Co im się tam przydarzy? Jak potoczy się dalej ich przygoda? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bellsprout Lucasa ewoluuje w Weppinbella, a potem w Victribella ** Victribell uczy się Podwójnego uderzenia kantem, Siekania oraz Solarnego promienia ** Victribell traci zaufanie do Lucasa Debiuty Pokemonów * Weppinbell (Lucasa, wyewoluowany, debiut) * Victribell (Lucasa, wyewoluowany, debiut) * Primeape * Machoke W odcinku TV * Yanma Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' * Cliff Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Victribell *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) * Doduo (Lucasa) * Eevee (Lucasa) * Paras (Lucasa) * Chinchou (Lucasa) * Bellsprout (Lucasa, przed ewolucją) * Weppinbell (Lucasa, wyewoluowany, debiut) * Victribell (Lucasa, wyewoluowany, debiut) * Primeape (Cliffa) * Machoke (wiele) * Yanma (wiele) * Butterfree (wiele) * Jumpluff (wiele) * Victribell (Lucasa)